Kuma Kuma no Mi, Model: Arctodus
The Bear Bear Fruit, Model: Arctodus (クマクマの実,モデル:短い顔のクマ Kuma Kuma no Mi, Moderu: Mijikai Kao no Kuma, literally "Bear Bear Fruit, Model: Short-faced bear") is an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit which grants its user the power to become a short-faced bear or a cross between it and the user's original form. Currently, no known user of the Devil Fruit has been revealed. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses As an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit, the Bear Bear Fruit, Model: Arctodus possesses two distinctive benefits; one of which is the increased size it grants its user, whether in hybridized or full short-faced bear form. In their short-faced bear state, the user of the Devil Fruit, while on all fours, remains at an average height which is entirely dependent on the user's own height; such as 5 or 6 feet tall for normal humans. Additionally, while on their hind legs, the user can tower over others, with regular humans in this form standing at a remarkable 11-12 feet; rivaling the size of some of the largest fully grown bigfeet. However, like other Zoan users, the user's bear hybrid form can range from gargantuan, such as was the case with those like Rob Lucci, Kaku and Jabra, to much smaller than would be expected, like Tony Tony Chopper. Depending on the actual size the user takes on in this form, as well as the user itself, the increased or decreased size can either help or hinder the user. The other most notable power of the Arctodus model is the usual feat of increasing the user's physical abilities once in their half-bear form; as Zoans of all classes will mix the positive traits of both forms for the hybrid state. Most notably are boosts to the user's strength, speed and stamina, as well as strengthening the user's senses; mostly the user's sense of smell. As the Arctodus model is an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit, these increases in physical prowess are much more potent than those of standard Zoan Bear Bear Fruits. The strength granted to the user of the Bear Bear Fruit, Model: Arctodus is so great, that the Devil Fruit itself is rumored to be the most physically powerful of all the Bear Bear Fruits. Likewise, the user's stronger sense of smell can prove itself useful in tracking targets and allies alike, and even skillfully differentiating individuals from amongst a crowd if need be. Albeit the Devil Fruit gives its user a greater sense of smell than is average for the user, it also makes the user's nasal passages far more sensitive as well. Strong scents, such as those from women's perfume and men's cologne can easily overwhelm the user; causing effects ranging from mild discomfort to outright paralysis. Aside from this drawback, the Devil Fruit also retains the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, making the user weak to the effects of ocean water, seastone and so forth. Usage Attacks Trivia *The name of the Zoan Devil Fruit's model, "Arctodus," is a shortened form of the scientific name, "Arctodus Simus," which means "short-faced bear." The scientific classification was chosen over its more commonly used name for convenience and to shorten the name of the Devil Fruit itself. External Links Short-Faced Bear - Wikipedia article about the short-faced bear, which this Devil Fruit transforms its user into Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4